Ma vie contre la tienne
by Aschen
Summary: Draco, trahi et déterminé, veut se venger...Se venger de lui, son amour qui l'a assassiné...[DMHP]


**Titre : **Ma vie, contre la tienne...

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement...

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Angst/Romance

**Note : **J'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant Addicted de Kelly Clarckson et Savin'Me de Nicklback...Inutile, donc, de s'attendre à ce que ce soit un OS ultra joyeux...

**Ma vie, contre la tienne...**

Il y a certaines choses que rien ne peut empêcher. Cette guerre, par exemple. J'aurais voulu ne jamais la connaître. Je voulais juste passer mes ASPICs, faire mes études, devenir l'Alchimiste que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être. Rester neutre. Ne pas participer à cette guerre sans queue, ni tête. Ne pas t'aimer.

Pourtant, ce fut ma première erreur. Je t'ai aimé. De tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme. Je te désirais avec une force incroyable, je t'aimais de façon inconditionelle. Et ce fut, sûrement, ma plus grande faute. Mon amour pour toi allait me conduire à ma perte.

Tu étais le héros, le Survivant. Tu étais Harry Potter. Je n'étais que le Prince des Serpentard, le fils du bras droit de Vodemort. Je n'étais que Draco Malfoy. Et pourtant...La haine qui nous liait c'est transformée en amour. Et détruisit tout sur son passage.

Notre premier baiser, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je regardais les étoiles. Les jambes dans le vide, assis sur les créneaux de la Tour d'Astronomie. Je réflchissais. Au monde, à la guerre, à toi, à moi. A tout et à rien. Puis la porte s'est ouverte en grincant. Je me suis retourné pour te voir, pâle comme un mort, une cape aux étranges reflets argentés à la main, un bout de parchemin dans l'autre. Tu m'as supplié de ne pas sauter. Je t'ai regardé, étonné. Puis j'ai éclaté de rire. Je ne voulais pas sauter. J'aurais peut-être du...

Je suis descendu de mon siège improvisé. Je me suis approché de toi et là, tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Tu m'a serré dans tes bras, avec assez de force pour m'étouffer. Tu m'as dit que si je mourrais, tu n'y survivrai pas. Que tu avais trop besoin de moi pour que tu me lâches. Puis, enfin, tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes. A ce moment là, ce fut le vide. Il n'y avait rien. Non, plus rien. Juste toi, moi et nos lèvres scellées.

Nous sommes allés dans ma chambre de Préfet et nous avons fait l'amour. Je ne pensais pas connaître un jour un tel bonheur. Le monde aurait pu mourir à cet instant, la terre aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner, ca ne m'aurait rien fait. Tellement j'étais bien. Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver, tant que j'étais dans tes bras. Nous nous aimions. J'ignorais que le Sablier du Temps s'écoulait déjà contre nous...

Nous vivions dans la terreur. La Bataille était proche.

Cette nuit-là, j'ai tout perdu. Mes amis, ma famille. Mon âme. Ma vie.

Oui, vous entendez bien, j'y ai perdu la vie.

Oh, vous devez vous dire que je suis mort assassiné par Voldemort, sous les yeux de mon amour, histoire de le tuer mentalement. Même pas. Vous pensez alors, que je suis mort en le protégeant. Faisant un rempart de mon corps pour le sauver. Même pas.

Je suis mort.

De sa main.

Bellatrix m'avais prise en traître. Elle m'a attaqué par derrière tandis que Rodolphus m'attaquait de face. Ils m'ont ammené face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il a pointé sa baguette sur moi, et a sourit, sadiquement, à mon amour. Il lui a proposé un choix. Soit je mourrais lentement, torturé, soit je mourrais rapidement, après leur combat.

Harry n'a pas hésité un instant.

Sa voix, si froide, a résonné dans le vide, comme un coup de tonnerre.

Deux mots. Deux simples mots.

Un éclair vert.

Et j'ai su, en voyant le sourire cruel d'Harry, que j'étais mort.

Le combat a repris, ignorants mon cadavre fixant le vide de ses yeux morts.

Harry a gagné, comme prévu. Puis il est parti.

Il m'a laissé, sur ce champ de bataille.

Il est parti, sans un regard. Sans un regret.

Maintenant, tu es là, Harry, étendu sur ton lit, abandonné dans les bras de Ginny Weasley.

Tes yeux sont grands ouverts. Fixés sur l'être ectoplasmique que je suis devenu, rien que pour accomplir ma Vengeance. Oui, tu entend bien. Je suis venu me venger.

Je ne te pardonnerai pas, Harry.

Non, je ne pardonnerai pas...

Tu as déchiré ma vie, en conservant la tienne !

Et je veux me venger...

Plus je te regardes, plus je me dis que tu es décidément bien naïf. Je suis un Malfoy, Potter, et je n'aime pas que l'on se paie ma tête... Tu as compris, tu as compris que je voulais que tu souffres...et quoi de mieux que de t'enlever cette jeune fille, que tu aimes tant. Tu ne l'as pas touché, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Elle est trop pure, trop douce, trop fragile. Elle payera de son innocence, le prix de ma vengeance...

OoO

Tu te réveilles, rayonnant, ta petite amie dans les bras. Tu as oublié. Tu ne peux me voir que lorsque la nuit et les ténèbres régnent en maîtres sur le monde. Et au matin, tu as oublié...Tout comme moi, tu m'as oublié...Mais cette fois, tu n'oublieras pas.

Tu pars au ministère, tranquille, confiant... Tu laisses ta Ginny, seule, entre mes mains. Elle fais le ménage de votre appartement, le matin, comme d'habitude. Puis elle mange, sur les coups de 12h30. Elle fait la vaiselle. Et là, juste un petit coup de pouce de ma part, et un couteau dérape et lui entaille le poignet. Son sang coule, elle grimace de douleur. Je recueille de mes doigts transparents les quelques gouttes de sang. Puis je trace, sur le mur éclatant, en lettres de sang...Les quelques mots qui la font pâlir de terreur...

_Meurs..._

Elle part en courant dans la salle de bain...parfait.

Elle enlève son tee-shirt taché et commence à désinfecté sa plaie. Puis, sur sa peau pâle, elle sent la fraîcheur d'un courant d'air. Mais ce n'est pas un courant d'air. J'use du peu de magie qu'il me reste pour apparaître physiquement. Elle ouvre la bouche, dans l'intention de hurer, mais je m'en empare.

Je la pousse, et elle tombe par terre. Je la recouvre de mon corps avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se relever. Quelle bonne surprise tu vas avoir Potter, en rentrant ce soir... j'en jubile d'avance...

OoO

Tu ouvres la porte, souriant. Tu l'appelles. Pas de réponse, tu vas à la cuisine, personne. Juste le mots que j'ai tracé de son sang et qui te fait frissonner d'horreur... La chambre, personne. Et enfin, la salle de bain... Tu ouvres la porte, et vois ta fiancée étandue dans la baignoire, nue, blessée, du sang coulant d'entre ses jambes... et surtout, surtout, le cordon de douche, autour de son cou, enfonçant sa gorge. Celui-là même qui l'a tué... Tu cries.

Tu aurais du le savoir. Ma vie contre la tienne. La sienne en sacrifice, pour apaiser ma colère.

Tu es étendu sur ton lit, terrorisé, en larme, et cette vision me fait sourire. Ton regard s'attarde sur moi... Et, enfin, tu m'adresse la parole...

Tu me demandes de te tuer. Mon sourire s'accentue. Surement pas...

OoO

Plus tard, tu apprendras que Ron Weasley est mort dans un accident de voiture. Que Hermione est morte en couche, et son enfant avec. Que Dumbledore est décédé d'une crise cardiaque. Neville Longdubas, lors d'une explosion de Potion. Seamus Finnigan lors du bracage de sa banque. Dean Thomas, d'une overdose.

Tu sauras alors, que tu es seul au monde.

Et tu n'auras de cesse d'essayer de mettre fin à tes jours.

Mais je serai là. Je suis toujours là.

Et je t'empêcherai de mourir.

Après tout, tu as détruit ma vie en concervant la tienne. Il n'y a pas de mal à ce que je te rende la pareil.

Non ?


End file.
